


Pear trees in our garden

by SwimAwayInCoffee



Series: Reibert Omegaverse [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Reiner Braun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas just want to make babies, Creampie, Impregnation Kink, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, No Privacy, Omega Bertolt Hoover, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwimAwayInCoffee/pseuds/SwimAwayInCoffee
Summary: Reiner is rutting. As Reiner’s omega, it’s up to Bertholdt to take care of it. Not that he minds. Well, not much, at least. It would be nice if they had more privacy.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Reibert Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137923
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Pear trees in our garden

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Reibert omegaverse AU. In my omegaverse, male omegas have a penis and a vagina. Please enjoy!

When Bertholdt woke up, spread-eagled diagonally over both his and Reiner’s mattresses with his blanket wrapped around one of his legs, it was to the sensation of soft touches on his lower belly.

Reiner was curled against his side with the top of his head tucked beneath Bertholdt’s armpit. He had one hand down the front of Bertholdt’s sleep pants and was stroking gently at the soft skin right above his crotch with his fingertips, his palm feeling warm and protective where it rested against his belly.

Bertholdt blinked and tried to wake up properly. It was still early. He could hear sounds of sleep all around him, with only the hushed voices of a couple of early wakers conversing on the other side of the room. Reiner noticed him stirring, and the hand on his belly became less subtle, moving in warm, firm strokes over his skin and stopping periodically to rest almost posessively right where Bertholdt knew his womb was. It felt nice, but the fact that he was being petted like this made alarm bells go off in his head.

This was Reiner in ‘this womb is mine’ mode, which usually only happened during ruts or heats when his brain shut down and his entire world zeroed in on trying to get Bertholdt pregnant. It was inane rut behaviour, because Reiner knew as well as he did that babies didn’t fit into their mission. But that didn’t stop him from trying, even when he knew that Bertholdt wasn’t in heat. The fact that Bertholdt was taking precautions to keep him from succeeding didn’t seem to deter him, either. Though it wasn’t exactly like Bertholdt was doing anything to keep the sex from happening. He was only human, after all, and Reiner’s ruts always ended up turning him on.

“Mrnmnm,” Bertholdt managed to slur as he curled a sleepy arm around his friend’s blond head, the closest he could get to a ‘good morning’.

Reiner rumbled happily against him and pulled his hand out of his pants so he could lean over him. Bertholdt gladly accepted the soft kiss and the sweet nuzzle against the side of his neck, feeling relaxed and safe as Reiner moved to cover him with his body. He smelled of happy alpha, security and something enticingly familiar that tickled Bertholdt’s senses. 

He sighed, soft and content, as Reiner started nuzzling his way down his chest.

“You smell good,” Bertholdt said, his voice still husky from sleep. “Are you about to rut?”

“Nah,” Reiner answered as he pulled Bertholdt’s pants down his hips a bit so he could kiss his lower belly. “Just had a good dream, is all.”

\--------

But Reiner was prone to spontaneous ruts, and the signs were all starting to pile up. By breakfast, Reiner’s happy mood had melted away into possessiveness. His behaviour turned more and more agitated as the hours passed, and by lunchtime his rut was more or less a fact.

What followed was an honestly embarrassing display of Reiner spending the next couple of hours growling at people, getting into a proper fistfight with Jean for having the audacity to spar with Bertholdt during hand-to-hand combat training, and finally growing a massive and very obvious boner. At that point, Shadis was absolutely livid and ordered Bertholdt to remove Reiner from the training grounds and take care of him. And by ‘take care of him’, he of course implicitly meant ‘spread your legs and let him rut inside you so the rest of us don’t have to deal with this’.

The many joyous obligations of being an omega.

It wasn’t that Bertholdt minded horribly. Sure, their reasons for bonding each other might have more to do with their mission than any initial romance, but Reiner was still his oldest, dearest friend and Bertholdt loved being with him. Sometimes he even had trouble telling if what he was feeling was still just friendship or if it had developed into something more, maybe in part because they were so young when Reiner bonded him. Whatever it was, it was good. Being with Reiner was good. But that didn’t stop his face from burning with embarrassment as he dragged Reiner away by the wrist. He even had to hiss at him to stop snarling at the resulting snickers and cheers that followed them as they left.

He weighed his options in his head. The barracks, while empty now that everyone was busy with afternoon training, wouldn’t offer any privacy once the other cadets returned for the evening. The old cabin in the woods offered privacy, but at the same time there would be nobody around if they needed help with anything. But when he slowed his step and hesitated, the choice was taken out of his hands as Reiner grabbed him and unceremoniously slung him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, turning Bertholdt’s world into an upside down view of Reiner’s ass and moving legs. He heard the sound of a door opening and closing, Reiner’s heavy footsteps over wooden floorboards, and then he was surprisingly gently lowered onto a bunk he knew for a fact wasn’t his own, a testament to Reiner’s ridiculous upper body strength.

Barracks it was, then. The bunk was probably Thomas’. It at least smelled like Thomas.

A low purring sound rumbled in Reiner’s throat when he pressed Bertholdt into the mattress with his solid bulk, and when he kissed him there were more teeth than lips involved. He smelled good, the scent of his rut filling Bertholdt’s nostrils and sending a pleasant thrill down his spine. He slid his fingers through Reiner’s short hair and tried to guide the kiss into something more gentle, but Reiner was already moving on, kissing along his jaw and down the side of his throat.

He could feel his friend’s cock press hot and hard against his belly, unmistakable even through their layers of clothes. Reiner started to grind down against him, and for a moment Bertholdt wondered if he was so far gone already that he was going to bring himself off just like that. He held him as he moved against him, teasing gently at the short hairs on the back of his neck and stroking the small of his back.

“You wanna come like this?”

The question made Reiner pause, his hips stuttering slightly before he pushed himself up to kneel over him.

“Hell no, I’m gonna come inside you.”

He shucked off his own jacket and sent it sailing across the room before he started tearing at Bertholdt’s boots and the straps of his ODM gear, manhandling him until he lay completely naked on the bed. Bertholdt watched with amusement as Reiner started working on getting his own straps off as well. The sight of him struggling against them and finally just settling for undoing the buckle at his hips so he could open his pants had Bertholdt pressing the back of his hand against his mouth to hide a laugh.

The laugh trailed off when Reiner pulled out his cock, already so big and hard that Bertholdt could see the first slight swell of his knot. Something clenched inside him, and suddenly he was wet, the warmth spreading inside him so instantaneous that it caught him by surprise. His body was finally giving in to Reiner’s rut, the slight sense of arousal that had followed him around all day abruptly turning into a horny punch in the stomach. He groaned and spread his legs, his sex feeling suddenly open and vulnerable as its inner lips started to swell.

“Reiner…”

He moaned when Reiner leaned over him to kiss and nip at his lips and neck, one big hand bypassing his cock completely to delve between the folds beneath it with eager fingers.

“Mine,” Reiner growled as he pushed a thick finger inside. “Gonna fill you up so good, Bertl, so fucking good.”

Bertholdt groaned and grabbed his own cock, squeezing it as Reiner ducked down to suck on one of his nipples. He moaned and let himself be swept away by the pleasure. Even caught in the midst of his rut, Reiner knew his body so well, knew exactly how to touch and prod to bring it to life in the most wonderful ways. He could both feel and hear himself get wetter and wetter under the onslaught of sensations, dripping onto Reiner’s knuckles as he pushed in deep and hooked his finger to press against his good spot. His thighs quivered from the pleasure, and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning.

“So wet for me, Bertl. Can’t wait to knot you… gonna shoot my load right into your womb and you’re just gonna take it all.”

“Please,” Bertholdt breathed. He was just on the verge of begging for it when Reiner pulled his finger back out, but his friend was already moving. His cockhead kissed Bertholdt’s opening for only a moment, wet with precum and so, so warm, before he tensed and slid inside with a full body shiver.

Bertholdt wasn’t prepared to take all of him so quickly, but his body didn’t care, opening for Reiner’s cock until he was buried to the hilt and Bertholdt could feel himself close around the bump of Reiner’s unformed knot, a tantalizing promise of more to come.

Reiner groaned long and loud and stayed deep, just grinding into him for a moment before pulling back and plunging back inside. Bertholdt cried out and arched his back, his hands scrambling desperately at Reiner’s back and finding purchase in the harness of his ODM gear. Then all he could do was hang on as Reiner’s brain entered full rut mode, all consideration gone as he pounded into him with the sole intent to breed him.

Reiner hooked his arms under Bertholdt’s knees and forced them up towards his shoulders, bending him so he could lean over him and sink his teeth into the old bonding scar on the side of his neck, just hard enough to hurt but not break the skin. It was too much all at once, too much and not enough, and all Bertholdt could do was keen and moan as Reiner’s forming knot slipped in and out of his wet opening over and over.

“Reiner.. Reiner…” he gasped, desperate and needy. He wanted to wrap his legs around him and pull him deep, force his knot inside until it swelled and locked them together. The need for it felt unbearable. But the teeth in his neck made his body lax and useless, completely succumbed to his bonded alpha, and Reiner’s arms were still firm under his legs as he held them up.

It felt like it went on forever, like he had been hanging on the very edge of release for hours until he couldn’t even think anymore. Then finally, finally, Bertholdt could feel Reiner’s knot start to swell, and for a few thrusts it felt too big as it was dragged in and out of him, spreading his folds wide around it. He choked on a scream as Reiner pushed in one final time and didn’t pull back, jabbing his hips forward sharply again and again as his knot swelled and locked them together. Reiner roared into his neck as he came, and then Bertholdt was coming as well, his internal muscles clamping down on Reiner’s knot as hot seed flooded inside him.

Reiner unlocked his jaw and released Bertholdt’s neck with a gasp. Small, helpless sounds were forced out of his throat as his powerful body convulsed with the force of his orgasm. Then, with a final shove of his hips, he slumped heavily over Bertholdt’s chest, just panting against his neck as his cock kept throbbing inside him.

“Shit, fuck… sorry…” Reiner gasped, and Bertholdt was just as amazed as always by how quickly he went from rut brained brute to his usual self as soon as he had his knot stuck in him. He made a dismissive noise and buried his face in Reiner’s hair as he came again, more than happy to be knotted and wanting Reiner to just shut up with the apologies and let him enjoy it.

Finally free to lower his legs, Bertholdt rested his heels loosely on the backs of Reiner’s thighs and settled down, making himself as comfortable as possible while Reiner continued to ejaculate inside him. It felt nice. The feel of Reiner’s cock as it pulsed a steady stream of come against the mouth of his womb was both soothing and exhilarating all at once. The knot throbbed with the strength of it, stimulating that spot inside him that always drove him crazy, and by the time it all slowed down he’d come twice more from that alone.

Reiner’s cock was still twitching weakly inside him, but the pleasure wasn’t as overwhelming anymore. As he slowly came out of his daze, Bertholdt suddenly became acutely aware of Reiner staring at him with a soft, dreamy look on his face. Curious, he reached up to touch his friend’s lips before letting his hand drop down to his chest.

“What are you thinking?”

Reiner smiled softly and curled a big hand around the back of Bertholdt’s neck, stroking gently at the sensitive spot behind his ear with his thumb.

“I’m thinking that next time you go into heat, you’re going to spend every waking minute stuck on my knot, just like this,” he said, his strong hips shifting slowly in ways that made Bertholdt’s toes curl in pleasure. “I’m going to keep filling you up until there’s no chance you won’t get pregnant. And I’m thinking I want to dump your stupid heat tea in the lake so you can’t stop it from taking. I want us to put a life in you.”

Bertholdt knew he should feel offended at the notion of Reiner taking away his choice in the matter. But the primal part of his brain, the omega in him, had no such scruples and liked the idea of Reiner getting him pregnant a little too much. So instead of telling Reiner off he simply came again, struggling to keep his eyes open so he could watch Reiner’s face as his orgasm milked his knot and coaxed another generous load from him. Reiner’s mouth fell open on a shuddery breath at the sudden pleasure, but he never once broke eye contact. When he continued talking, his voice was low, shuddery like his breathing.

“I’m thinking that I want to go somewhere peaceful. Somewhere where our kids can grow up happy and safe. We’d have pear trees in the garden…”

Bertholdt stared at him, at a loss for words. This was more than rut talk. He’d suspected… no, that was a lie… he  _ knew _ that Reiner wanted these things  **–** to have a family, father children  **–** but hearing him put it into words was something completely different. It was a beautiful dream, but that was all it was. Reiner knew it as well. They had both already given up their lives. They wouldn’t live long enough to watch their children grow up. 

He gently touched Reiner’s cheek, and Reiner closed his eyes and nuzzled into his palm. They stayed like that for a while, just breathing together until the pleasure faded and all that was left was to wait for the knot to go down. Then Reiner blinked his eyes open, shook his head a little, and just like that any sadness in his expression had gone.

“What about you? What are you thinking about?”

Bertholdt blinked. What was he thinking? He was thinking that the idea of pregnancy terrified him, but when Reiner was inside him like this he still kinda wanted it. He was thinking that Reiner would make a wonderful father. He was thinking that he wanted to live, and that he wanted Reiner to live, and that the idea of growing pears in their garden sounded like a wonderful idea. He was thinking that he was tired of this mission and wanted to go home.

“I’m thinking,” he started slowly, “that you’re too smart to dump my tea in the lake.” Reiner made an affirmative noise. “And I’m thinking that this isn’t our bunk, and when you pull out we’re going to make a mess of Thomas’ blanket.”

Reiner stared blankly at him for a long moment, and Bertholdt could literally see it when things clicked in his head.

“Fuck,” he muttered and dropped his forehead against Bertholdt’s shoulder. “Okay, just… try to clamp down, okay?”

It was not the least bit romantic when Reiner clumsily maneuvered them so that Bertholdt’s ass was hanging off the side of the bed and Reiner was crouching awkwardly on the floor between his legs, still stuck. And nope, Bertholdt did not appreciate hanging suspended on Reiner’s knot when the door opened and Connie nonchalantly walked his beta self over the threshold.

“Don’t mind me, guys,” he said. “Just getting something.”

Bertholdt felt his face burn as Connie passed them and clambered up into his own bunk. He could hear some rummaging, and then the sound of him jumping back down and heading back towards the door.

“Awesome of you to take one for the team, Bertholdt,” he said as he reached the threshold. He turned around and gave him a cheeky thumbs up. “You’re a true hero.”

He cheerfully skipped away and slammed the door behind him when Reiner twisted around to yell at him, and that movement turned out to be enough to finally dislodge the knot. Bertholdt yelped, more out of surprise at the suddenness of it than pain, and Reiner put a steadying hand on his leg before pulling out completely and sitting heavily on the floor.

“Uhnn…”

Bertholdt’s internal muscles clenched desperately around nothing as Reiner’s come dribbled out of him to drip onto the floorboards. He lay on the bed with his knees drawn up towards his chest, giving himself a moment to breathe and adjust to the feeling of suddenly being empty.

“Damn, that’s pretty,” Reiner breathed from the floor, and before Bertholdt had time to close his legs there were strong hands on the backs of his thighs as Reiner buried his face between them, delving into him with his tongue and cleaning away the mess he’d made.

Bertholdt grunted and pushed halfheartedly at his head. He felt oversensitized and not at all in the mood to be eaten out this soon. Reiner obediently drew back, but he kept staring hungrily at the trail of white that Bertholdt could still feel trickling out of him.

He stood on shaky legs, feeling sweaty and messy but surprisingly wonderful, all things considered. Reiner was kneeling on the floor before him, adoration and utter filth shining in his eyes as his gaze moved from the wetness trickling down his thigh up to his face. Affection swelled in Bertholdt’s chest, and he reached out to run his fingers through Reiner’s hair for a moment before turning around to remake Thomas’ bed, even though he’d still undoubtedly be able to smell them on it.

He wasn’t surprised when Reiner’s hands slid up his thighs, nor when he leaned forward over the bed to smooth out the blanket and Reiner nudged his face between his legs from behind to lap at him again. They’d only taken the edge off, after all, and if this was like his normal surprise ruts they’d need to go at least two more times before things settled down to a level where Reiner could actually function around other people.

“Hey,” Bertholdt said, “you’re just going to get yourself worked up again.” Nevertheless, he stopped what he was doing and spread his legs a little to give Reiner better access, inviting him to lick between his folds.

“Mn… too late”.

Bertholdt moaned when calloused fingers closed around his cock and started to stroke it back to attention. He pushed back against Reiner’s tongue as it slipped inside him just a little, lighting him up all over again.

They actually made it to their own bunk this time, and between the two of them they managed to get Reiner naked before he wrestled Bertholdt down and took him again.

They had just tied together for the third time when some of the other cadets started filing in to get ready for dinner, already done training for the day. It was at times like these that Bertholdt really wished they had one of the top bunks. At least this time they were properly covered with blankets. Like this he could almost pretend the others didn’t know that Reiner was buried balls deep in him.

“Time to choose, guys,” Connie said from across the room. “Fuck or eat.”

Reiner opened his mouth to answer just as his balls throbbed again and unloaded so hard that Bertholdt swore he could actually feel the added warmth inside him, and the only sound that came out of Reiner for a moment was a pleasured groan. Bertholdt closed his eyes and wished he could just evaporate into steam and disappear.

“Don’t have much choice here,” Reiner grunted, sounding out of breath and, quite frankly, like someone who was very busy having sex. His hips jerked involuntarily, and Bertholdt’s treacherous body spasmed around his knot. He failed to bite back a whimper, and suddenly he felt every pair of eyes in the room turn in their direction.

“Ew,” Eren muttered, and Bertholdt felt his face burning.

“Be nice,” Armin admonished him, bless his beta heart. “We’ll bring something back for you, right Eren?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eren sighed, already starting to leave. “Don’t knock him up,” he threw back over his shoulder, and that just made Reiner ejaculate even harder.

It was mortifying.

He glared at Reiner, and his friend at least had the sense to look apologetic as his cock twitched another squirt of come ínto him.

“Bertl… I want you to know that I appreciate everything you do for me and that I love you very much.”

“Shut up…”

Absolutely mortifying.

But as Reiner laced their fingers together and kissed him softly on the lips, he couldn’t help but melt into it. He felt sleepy and worn out, and once they were alone again it didn’t take long before he drifted off to sleep as they waited for Reiner to finish inside him.

He dreamed of sunlight filtering through leaves on a late summer morning, and of pear trees rustling in a gentle breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
